L'amour sous les cerisiers
by Saitou-Saruwatari
Summary: Des cerisiers, un capitaine aux cheveux blancs, un autre à la réputation de coureur de jupons. Leur amour. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Ca faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas? Et bien me revoilà! Et avec un OS dédié à _Axel Gabriel_!**

**Titre :** L'amour sous les cerisiers

**Pairing :** Kyoraku X Ukitake

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** La seule chose qui m'appartient dans cet OS, c'est l'ordi avec lequel je l'ai écrit...

**Note à Axel : **Je ne me souvenais plus si tu voulais un lemon ou non, alors dans le doute j'en ai fait un mini... La raison de sa longueur assez pitoyable est qu'au départ je ne l'avais pas mis, et puis j'ai finis par l'intégrer, mais il était un peu court... J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même!

* * *

L'amour sous les cerisiers

Lorsque cela arriva, le soleil déclinait avec une lenteur gracieuse sur le Seireitei. Ukitake rentrait dans ses quartiers, à la treizième division après avoir passé quelques heures à discuter avec son ami Kyoraku. Le mois d'avril venait de commencer, et les pétales de cerisier tombaient de leur branches, chutant avec une lenteur mortelle sur le sol, mais encore soulevées par une légère brise printanière, baignées par la lumière du soleil couchant.

Ce spectacle plongea le capitaine dans une certaine mélancolie. C'était toujours pareil, chaque pétale qui se détachait de sa branche pour rejoindre le sol froid ne cessait de lui rappeler sa vie. La fleur de sa vie avait éclot lorsqu'il était né, et elle n'a cessé de s'épanouir et de grandir tout au long de sa vie. Mais un jour, la fleur tombera, et sa vie cessera. Il avait beau savoir que les shinigamis avaient une espérance de vie plus que respectable, il avait également conscience de son faible état de santé.

C'est sur ces tristes pensées qu'il arriva à la treizième division.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte de chez lui qu'il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la pièce... Pourtant, l'endroit était exactement comme d'habitude : propre et coquet, une décoration sobre et de bon goût, épurée de tous les artifices qui se trouvaient à la huitième division, par exemple. Et pourtant...

Ukitake fit le tour de sa maison, mais il ne remarqua rien de suspect. Soupirant, il se décida à prendre une douche et aller se coucher.

Il profita de l'eau chaude qui lui coulait dessus et détendait ses muscles engourdis pour se remémorer sa journée. Il avait été réveillé, tôt ce matin, par les chamailleries incessantes de Kiyone et Sentarô devant sa porte, comme tous les matins. Après cela, il s'était rapidement préparé et s'était rendu à son bureau, escorté par ses troisièmes sièges, où il avait travaillé toute la matinée, et finit en avance le travail qu'il était censé faire l'après-midi même. Après cela, il est allé se promener de ci de là dans le Seireitei, et tomba par hasard sur son ami Kyoraku, qui l'emmena de force dans un jardin de la huitième division. Ils restèrent y discuter et y boire du saké jusqu'à ce que le soleil commença à se coucher, moment qu'Ukitake choisit pour rentrer.

En repensant à Kyoraku, Ukitake eut un très léger frisson. Le capitaine de la huitième division lui avait semblé étrange cet après-midi, à la fois proche et distant. Ukitake eut un mauvais pressentiment concernant son ami. Il secoua la tête et se débarrassa bien vite de ces pensées, coupa l'eau, et enfila un kimono de nuit.

Il n'alla pas se coucher immédiatement. Il préféra marcher un peu dans le jardin privé de sa demeure, pour se relaxer avant d'aller dormir.

Le temps était doux, voire même un peu chaud, mais heureusement, une légère brise rafraichissait l'atmosphère. Les fleurs de cerisier continuaient de tomber, la scène était baignée de la lumière prodiguée par la pleine lune ; Jushiro admira le spectacle avec un petit sourire triste, un brin mélancolique.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour aller se coucher, quand il distingua une forme en boule sous un des cerisiers du jardin. Il s'en approcha, un peu méfiant, mais il se rassura immédiatement en reconnaissant le manteau rose si particulier de Kyoraku Shunsui.

«Kyoraku, rentre te coucher, tu vas tomber malade si tu dors ici.» demanda doucement le capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds.

Il n'eut qu'un grognement pâteux et vaguement agacé pour réponse.

«Kyoraku, rentre, Nanao doit être très inquiète!» Le pressa-t-il tout en le poussant gentiment pour le faire réagir.

Soudain, le capitaine de la huitième division agrippa le bras de son ami, et le tira vers lui, faisant chuter l'homme sur son torse.

«-J'ai pas envie de quitter cet endroit pour aller me faire engueuler par Nanao...

-Kyoraku, tu es bourré? Demanda Ukitake en se redressant un peu

-Non, au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de ma vie.» Répondit le capitaine en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux.

Un malaise se créa. Ukitake voulait se dégager de l'étreinte de Kyoraku, échapper à son regard brulant, mais l'homme ne le laissa pas faire. Il le rapprocha encore un peu de lui, et le força à coller sa tête sur son torse.

«-Kyoraku, ton cœur bat vite... Fit remarquer Ukitake.

-C'est parce que je vais faire quelque chose que je risque de regretter.

-Ah? Et qu'est-ce que tu...»

Ukitake n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Kyoraku se jeta sur ses lèvres. Surpris, Jushiro se figea quelques secondes, mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et repoussa Kyoraku. Ukitake le fixa, le souffle court, les joues rougies. Shunsui avait une expression sérieuse, chose très rare chez lui, ce qui mettait le capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs mal à l'aise.

«-Kyoraku... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-Jushiro... J'en peux plus de faire semblant...

-Hein?

-Je n'en peux plus de faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'un ami pour moi. Je mens à nos collègues, je te mens, je me mens à moi-même! Cette situation m'étouffe, je n'en peux plus!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! S'emporta un peu Kyoraku. Je t'aime Jushiro! Je t'aime comme un fou, depuis des années! Depuis l'académie en fait...

-Je...

-Non, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir! Ça m'est douloureux de ma dire que nous ne sommes que des amis, et que nous ne serons peut-être jamais que ça, c'est dur pour moi de te voir te batte sans que je puisse te retenir, j'ai peur que tu te surmènes et que ta maladie prenne le pas, j'ai peur que tu te blesses, peur que tu meurs, que tu disparaisse sans que je n'ai eu le temps de te dire à quel point je t'aime! Je sais que notre statut de capitaines du Gotei 13 nos confronte sans cesse au danger, nous côtoyons la mort quotidiennement, et le fait que je fasse partie des quatre grandes familles nobles du Seireitei m'empêche d'avoir une relation amoureuse ouverte et assumée avec quelqu'un que ma famille ne m'aurait pas choisi... Mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour que tu m'aimes un peu plus qu'un ami, alors je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas...»

A la fin de sa tirade, Kyoraku laissa le temps à Ukitake d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, puis tout doucement, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec une délicatesse telle qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de le briser.

Le contact des lèvres de Kyoraku sur les siennes fit légèrement sursauter Ukitake, puis il se mit à réfléchir. Kyoraku disait l'aimer, mais le concernant, qu'en était-il? Bien sûr, en tant qu'ami il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas ce que le capitaine de la huitième division lui demandait : il voulait savoir si il l'aimait plus que ça.

Et la réponse s'imposa à lui d'elle-même : oui, il l'aimait plus que n'aimerait un ami, aussi forte soit cette amitié. Si il venait à disparaître, il serait dévasté. Et surtout, il ne supporterais pas de rompre cet instant de pure tendresse qui les liait.

Alors plutôt que de le repousser, il chercha même à approfondir le baiser, desserrant les lèvres, passant ses bras dans le cou de son ami, et nouvellement amant.

Très vite, la situation évolua vers un niveau plus sensuel : les baisers de Kyoraku quittaient les lèvres avides d'Ukitake pour descendre, suivant le contour de la mâchoire de l'homme, glissant sur sa gorge, se frayant un passage à travers les pans du kimono entrouvert, descendant plus bas, jouant avec les tétons, le nombril.

Les mains du brun ne restèrent pas en reste : elles partaient à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait tant voulu, et qui ce soir, sous cette lune, sous ces cerisiers, était enfin tout à lui. Les mains baissèrent le haut du vêtement de nuit qu'Ukitake avait revêtu, caressant le dos blanc et musclé sans aucune retenue, avant de se diriger un peu plus bas. Il palpa avec tendresse, quoiqu'avec une certaine avidité, les fesses de son ami.

Ukitake se crispa soudain sous l'effet d'une intrusion : en effet, Kyoraku avait glissé un de ses doigts dans son antre.

«Détends-toi Jushiro, tout va bien se passer...» lui murmura Kyoraku à l'oreille.

Et en effet, tout se passa bien. Shunsui faisait de son mieux pour que ce soit agréable : il avait glissé un nouveau doigt entre le fesses d'Ukitake, doigts qu'il bougeait doucement, mais langoureusement, afin de faire grimper le plaisir et l'excitation de son partenaire. En même temps qu'il effectuait cette action, il embrassait amoureusement son amant, sur la bouche, le nez, le front, les joues, le torse, le ventre... Et puis sa bouche engloba la verge dressée de son amant, et ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement sous les coups de langue experts de Kyoraku.

L'envie de l'autre grimpa si vite que les deux hommes unirent leur corps, qu'ils commencèrent à bouger dans un ballet lent et sensuel, avant de rapidement devenir effréné et intense.

Le plaisir augmentant rapidement au fil du temps, ils atteignirent ensemble le plaisir absolu, se regardant dans les yeux.

Ukitake se blottit contre le torse de Kyoraku, les pétales de cerisiers les encerclaient, et offraient une élégante couverture rose pâle pour leur corps nus.

«Maintenant me manque plus que du bon saké et tout est parfait!»


	2. Annonce globale

Bonjour à tous, et à toutes.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cela fait un certain temps que je n'ai rien publié, ou donné de signe de vie.

Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas morte ! Je vois toujours vos reviews, et elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Cependant, je dois vous annoncer que je vais arrêter de publier et d'écrire.

Les raisons à cet arrêt sont simples :

1) Cela faisait quelques temps que la motivation, et l'inspiration me manquaient.

2) Je suis en terminale cette année, et j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, et à gérer : le bac à la fin de l'année, les études dans un sens plus global, ma vie sociale (car oui, j'en ai une, je ne passe pas ma vie devant un pc, je connais aussi des vrais gens), le code, etc... Je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture

3) Et enfin, j'ai connu des soucis de PC : un reformatage inopiné m'ayant fait perdre toutes mes données, puis le décès du dit PC reformaté m'a confronté à un changement d'ordinateur, où j'ai encore moins de fichiers. A savoir que j'avais quelques chapitres d'avance ainsi que la trame narrative de chacune de mes fics dessus, ça fout un peu les glandes de ne plus les avoir, et on peut comprendre que je ne possède pas forcément la foi pour tout recommencer.

C'est pour cela que j'arrête. Cela fait environ trois ans que je me suis inscrite sur , et trois ans que je rencontre des lecteurs. Cette aventure a été merveilleuse, mais elle doit bien s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route, et même à ceux qui ont quitté le navire.


End file.
